Prep In A Can
by Kumori Sora Kururugi
Summary: A Prequel to my story "Ask Shikamaru". What happens when three preps are let loose and knock several different anime characters back to the Feudal Era? Rated T for slight language, total crack, and because I want to. Massive OOCness.


"W00T!"

"What happened?"

"I finally got the third FMA book!"

"Is that something to celebrate?

"......Did you seriously just ask that?"

"Um...." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

Kumori sighed. "It's an awesome show and I wanna read the manga to look for differences."

The half-demon sighed. "Whatever. Good luck..." He walked out.

"Pffft." The half wolf demon said. "I'll show you. I'll show everybody!!!!"

----

And before you ask, I got the name of the 'game' Kagome mentions from someone else....

Um...Thanks, Kumiko-san... (BTW YOU JUST LOSE THE GAME. 8DD)

* * *

The Feudal Era was peaceful - at least for now. Inuyasha and company were sitting around enjoying the beautiful day.

Kagome sighed. "How much do you guys want to bet this'll be another Kumori fanfic?"

"We already know it is, so why bet?" Sango groaned, lying on her back.

Shippo spoke up. "So why don't we do something today?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all," Miroku said, sitting up.

Inuyasha nodded. "Whatever. But tomorrow this break is over, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Aww, I was about to ask that, Kagome!"

"Sorry, Shippo."

Kagome thought for a second. "Well, there's this new game I wanna try from my world.."

"Game?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. It's called, 'Preps, Jocks, and Punks'."

"What kind of a game is that?"

"I dunno, but the name of it caught my attention. It's in my bag."

Inuyasha wandered over to Kagome's bag, which was a few yards away under a tree.

"This one?" He pulled out a long skinny package.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

Inuyasha gave the package to Kagome, who opened it and pulled out a blue can, the same length as the box.

"What is it?"

"I dunno, open it." Kagome threw the can to Miroku.

****

3 hours later, the can was still shut tightly.

"Damn it, how do you open this thing?!?" Inuyasha yelled, scaring off all the birds in the tristate area.

"Um wait a second..." Kagome looked up. "Kumori, there was no such thing as a 'tristate area' in the feudal era!"

A small slip of paper floated down the sky. Shippo caught it from where he rested on Sango's shoulder.

"What does it say?" Sango asked the fox.

"It says..." Shippo began to read. "'DO NOT QUESTION ME, MORTAL!!!' "

Everyone looked freaked out for a sec. "Um, okay...."

"Well, how do we open the can?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Suddenly, a can opener fell from the sky and hit Inuyasha on the head, knocking him out.

"Huh, this might work." Kagome picked up the can opener and opened the can.

****

WARNING! For anyone out there with a weak stomach, I suggest you not read on. Catching prepitus is a serious risk that you might not be willing to take.

"KUMORI! ARE YOU FINISHING YOUR HOMEWORK?!!?"

Um, yeah Mom!! Err, bye ladies and gentlemen...

****

Anyway, now that the warning is out of the way........

Out of the can sprung a full bodied, bleach blonde, skinny as a twig, and complete with a cheerleading outfit, prep.

"Hiya! I'm Cindy!"

Kagome took out a piece of paper. "My restraining order!"

Everyone looked at her.

Kagome hung her head. "Aww..."

****

In Konohagakure, everything was in chaos. Naruto had been searching around the whole village for his headband after it had disappeared this morning. There were shadow clones everywhere.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Shikamaru walked up to the real Naruto, which was giving orders to the rest of them.

"I'm trying to find my headband!"

"You mean the one you left in your travel bag?"

"............"

Shikamaru sighed. "Alright, since I'm not doing anything, and I'm bored off my ass, I'll go with you to get it."

Naruto just looked at him. "Um, alright..."

***

At Naruto's house, they both dug through Naruto's travel bag until they found his headband in one of the front pockets.

"Why did I put this in my bag?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno. It's like you were high or something yesterday," Shikamaru said. "Ever since you got that new game..."

"You mean 'Preps, Jocks, and Punks'?"

"Err, yeah...."

"I took it back."

"Why?"

"Couldn't get the darn thing open."

Silence followed this.

****

Kumori, meanwhile, was having writer's block. She was thinking about having her sister, Hiro, take over, but then she remembered how bad a writer Hiro was...Oh well...

****

Shikamaru and Naruto were walking around Konoha, waiting for a mission to pop up. Or something like that....

Sakura came up to them. "Hey, guys?"

"What?" Was the simultaneous answer.

"I need some help...You guys in?"

"Sure, whatever..."

Now they were at Sakura's house. The main room was big, with a long, thin package on the coffee table in the center. Oh no, we all know this skinny fiend.

"I need help opening this," Sakura said.

"And the first people you thought of for this was me and lazy ass over here?" Naruto asked, pointing to Shikamaru when he said 'lazy ass'. Shika rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. The first person I thought of was Sasuke. But since he's out on a mission, I need you guys."

"Whatever..."

Naruto picked up the package. "Hey, I got this game a while ago, but took it back 'cause I couldn't open it."

"Really?" Sakura said.

A while later, the three of them were still trying to get the can open.

"Um, can we have that can opener, Kumori?"

A can opener fell from the ceiling. "Thanks."

They opened the can.

_OH GOD I CAN'T WATCH!_

----

ATTENTION! What you are about to see is VERY scary! DO NOT READ ON IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO PREPS IN ANY SHAPE, WAY, OR FORM!

"KUMORI, DO YOUR FREAKING HOMEWORK!!"

"I'M DOING IT NOW!!"

----

The prep that sprung from the can was a brunette this time, but with that same attitude and cheerleading outfit.

Sakura gasped.

Shikamaru just looked on with a disgusted look.

Naruto was drooling all over the prep.....Stupid idiot....Doesn't know another idiot when he sees one...

----

MEANWHILE, IN THE FEUDAL ERA.....

Shippo was in a coma, Inuyasha was still staring in awe, and Sango was holding Miroku back as he tried to ask Cindy to bear his child.

Cindy was looking around. "MY PREP SENSES ARE TINGLING!!"

A few seconds later, the brunette prep, named Michelle, hopped out of the bushes, dragging Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto with her.

"AHHHHHH!!" They all screamed, everyone hitting a tree one by one.

"Ow..."

"Hey, who're you?" Kagome asked Sakura, who had somehow recovered already.

"I'm Sakura, and this is Shikamaru and Naruto," Sakura replied, pointing to them as she said their name. "What's with the preps?"

"I don't know, I was just about to ask you that...."

Meanwhile, Shippo was still in a coma, Inuyasha was passed out on the ground, Sango had knocked out Miroku, and now Naruto was drooling over both of the cheerleaders while Shikamaru looked on with a disgusted look.

"Well, what now?" Sango asked, looking back at Miroku, who was still knocked out.

Sakura was about to reply when another prep (this time a red-head) ran out of the bushes, dragging along Kyo and Yuki Sohma. Oh, great, this'll be fun. T.T

"What, more preps?!?" Kagome exclaimed. "..." Sango fainted.

Sakura stared as both Kyo and Yuki crashed into the same tree the shinobis did.

Kagome, Sakura, and Shikamaru watched as they recovered and sprang away from each other.

"Stay away from me you stupid cat!" Yelled Yuki.

"Gladly, you damn rat!" Yelled Kyo. They turned their backs on each other.

"Uh, what the...."

Kyo turned around. "Hey, who're you?"

"My name's Kagome and this is Sakura and Shikamaru. Were you drawn here by the power of the preps too?"

"Yeah," Yuki said.

Meanwhile, Shippo and Inuyasha had woken up. Inuyasha yelled up at the sky, "Damn it Kumori! Stop this crap!"

A sticky note floated down from the sky, again caught by Shippo.

"It says...'I SHALL NOT!'" Shippo read.

"Grrr..." Inuyasha growled. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga, and screamed, "WIND SCAR!!"

The wind scar sliced a hole right out of the sky, of which Kumori and her laptop fell out of.

"Damn it, Inuyasha, this stupid thing can't last that long off the charger!"

"Deal with it!"

And while Kumori and Inuyasha are arguing over here, let's move a few yards to the left to the fight Kyo and Naruto were creating.

"At least I'm not wearing an orange jumpsuit!"

"Your hair is orange!"

"That's natural, not like your sense of style!"

"Grrr!"

-Insert dust cloud fight here-

Well, this isn't going as planned. Oh well, it's better then nothing.

"STOP TYPING AND FIGHT ME!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"YOUR MOM!"

"YOUR FACE!"

"YOUR MOM'S FACE!"

"YOUR FACE'S MOM!"

"..."

"HA I WIN!"

Kumori scurried off.

"DAMN IT WAIT!!"

Kagome, Shippo, Yuki, Sakura, and Shikamaru were just watching. The preps (whom I know we were wishing was gone) were talking excitedly in one corner, near a tall tree.

Shippo just looked at Kagome and said, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure."

All five of them turned to leave but three people blocked them. Oh. Crap.

"I don't think so!" Michelle (the brunette) said, stepping in front of them.

The red-head, who we shall now call Amy, just stood there and smacked her gum.

Cindy (miss blondie) stepped in front of Kagome.

"Umm..."

"GIMME YOUR WALLET!!"

"AHHH THE PREPS ARE TRYING TO ROB US!!"

"AHHH IT'S ROB!"

Meanwhile Rob just sat in a corner, eating a bag of cheetos.

"AHHH CHEETOS!"

"Mmm...Cheetos..."

Inuyasha cut Rob's head off and took the bag of cheetos.

"INUYASHA SIT!!"

He dropped the cheetos.

"HEY I WAS GONNA EAT THOSE!"

"I DON'T THINK SO! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"AHHH!"

Inuyasha passed out. Kagome took the cheetos.

"Mmm...Cheetos..."

Then Kagome choked and passed out with Shippo trying to do the Heimlich maneuver...That didn't work out so well.

"OMG KUMORI HAD COFFEE DIDN'T SHE?!?!?"

Kumori laughed evilly from the bushes she was sitting in. 10 coffee mugs surrounded her, her eyes wide from all the caffeine.

"What did I tell you about drinking so much coffee?!?"

And then, Kumori's never-before-seen older sister walked into the clearing.

Everyone gasped.

It was a tall woman with dark hair, red eyes and a big sword on her back.

"Kumiko-san!"

The woman, now known as Kumiko-san, sighed. "Kumori, what are you doing?"

"Umm...writing...."

"Yeah, and you stole my name for the prep game!"

"Well...I couldn't think of anything better!"

"OH YEAH?!?"

"YEAH!"

"HIRO-CHAN GET OUT HERE!"

Hiro Kururugi came out of the bushes nearby.

"KUMORI YOU TOOK MY COFFEE!"

"Umm..."

Kumiko glared. "APOLOGIZE TO YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"

"NEVAH!!"

WHACK! Kumiko hit Kumori upside the head with her own coffee mug.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!"

"APOLOGIZE!"

"NO!"

WHACK.

"STOP THAT!"

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had recovered and was sharing the bag of Cheetos with Kagome...who had survived choking somehow.

"FINE THEN I'LL JUST HURT SHIKAMARU!"

"NUUUU!!!"

Kumiko grabbed Shikamaru's shirt collar and swung him around in circles.

"NUUU SHIKA-KUN!!" Kumori fainted.

Sango, meanwhile, was now sharing the never-ending bag of cheetos with Inuyasha and Kagome, Shippo was in the corner, rocking back and forth in fear, and everyone else was playing Monopoly at Kumori's house with her mom.

"Ha! That's $200! PAY UP!"

"NO! YOU DON'T GET THE MONEY IF YOU GO TO JAIL!"

"YES I DO!" Naruto threw a tantrum.

"NO YOU DON'T, JAILBIRD!" Kumori's mom yelled back.

-Dust cloud fight-

Anyway....Back in da Feudal Era...

Shikamaru was thrown halfway across the world by Kumiko's powerful batting arm.

"Well now we know why she's so good at Wii Baseball....." Hiro stated.

"NOOOO SHIKA-KUN!!!"

"NOW APOLOGIZE!!"

"I'M SORRY HIRO-CHAN!!"

Hiro giggled and said, "Its okay," in a voice that made Kumori very angry.

"Hiro...chan..." She said, her eyes glowing red with the evil anime aura surrounding her.

"Uh oh..."

Hiro ran, Kumori following her, leaving Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango in charge of finishing the fanfic.

"So. What now?" Inuyasha asked while Kagome typed.

"Dunno..." Sango said.

"Why don't we end it now, to save Kumori from ultimate doom at the hands of Kumiko, and Naruto from throwing a tantrum about the Monopoly game?" Kagome asked. They all nodded.

"Good thinking."

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Cindy yelled, throwing her pom-poms into the air, making them explode.

"HURRY UP AND END IT BEFORE WE GET BLOWN UP!!" Sango yelled.

"IT'S DA END!" Kagome yelled, typing the last words of the fan fiction.

Da End!

* * *

"Gasp! You finished another one!" Yuki gasped.

"Well, technically speaking Kagome finished it..." Kumori stated as she hung from a coat hanger.

"It's still amazing. Two fan fictions in a row! How'd you do it?"

"That, my friend, is simple. Coffee. Lots and lots of coffee."

"I thought so."

-fades out-

----

Meanwhile, Kumiko was bandaging up Shikamaru. "Sorry about that, Shikamaru-san. I was just trying to teach Kumori-chan a lesson."

"Don't sweat it. She kinda deserves it..."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Same here."

-fades again-

Da Real End.


End file.
